


Chasing You

by xo_thefirst



Series: City Street Lights [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctors!AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Starring Daeul and Soeul, there's actually not much medical anything in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: Kyungsoo feels the most awkward around women trying to flirt with him and children. Thankfully, Baekhyun is always there to help buffer all the attention that happens to fall on him.Alternatively, Kyungsoo goes on an impromptu family outing and realizes he really likes seeing Baekhyun with Daeul and Soeul. (Thank you, Jongdae and Sunyoung.)





	Chasing You

**Author's Note:**

> a little birthday present from me to you ♥

It’s been weeks, a month, since Kyungsoo and Baekhyun returned from their trip to Barcelona. It had been filled with laughter and fun times, of something much more special to both of them, and Kyungsoo sighs softly in his sleep when he dreams of silver and gold. He dreams of weddings and Baekhyun, of what could happen if they weren’t in South Korea, but then he also dreams of all the foods they can eat, all inspired by the dishes in Spain that they had tried together. It’s a pleasant dream, one Kyungsoo is surprised to even see the details of at all, but then he hears a soft knocking in the back of his mind.

It becomes consistent, like a nagging thought that’s just out of his reach, and Kyungsoo frowns as he turns over in bed. He drifts out of the realm of dreams for the slightest moment, his nose hitting the back of something warm and sturdy, and he sighs when he faintly recognizes Baekhyun’s scent. He reaches out to hold onto him, hug him from behind, and he smiles when Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch. He doesn’t move or make a sound and Kyungsoo thinks he’s blessed. Falling back to sleep should be easy.

But it isn’t.

The knocking continues. It makes Kyungsoo flinch, whining as he pushes his face further between Baekhyun’s back and the bed, and he can feel it when Baekhyun wakes up. He can feel the rumble of Baekhyun’s body when he hums sleepily in confusion, and then the knocking gets louder.

“Is someone knocking?” Baekhyun asks, voice husky, groggy with sleep. He tries to move, to lie on his back, but Kyungsoo being so close to him prevents the action. “Soo.”

“Make it stop,” Kyungsoo whines. They had plans to wake up late, to take their time getting ready, before going out for a late lunch and shopping for Christmas presents, but this knocking is throwing their plans out the window. He feels himself pouting before he can stop it, feeling Baekhyun grab onto his hand on his stomach and lace their fingers together.

“You’d have to let go for me to stop it,” Baekhyun reasons with a chuckle. It makes Kyungsoo groan, finally understanding, and he turns over to lie on his other side instead. It does nothing but invite Baekhyun to flip over as well, come up close to leave a soft kiss on the side of his neck. And then the knocking turns into a pounding on their door. “Shit, they’re going to break our front door,” he hisses against his skin, mouthing along his neck gently. Kyungsoo sighs with the warmth it gives him. And then Baekhyun is gone.

Baekhyun is leaving the bed, stumbling around in the darkness, and almost bangs his head when he manages to open their bedroom door. He curses, causing Kyungsoo to laugh at his misfortune, and Kyungsoo waits until he can hear the pounding stop when Baekhyun opens the door.

It’s peace and quiet after that, Kyungsoo turning back around to invade Baekhyun’s side of the bed, and he chances a glance at their closed windows, sees the beginnings of dawn spilling through the cracks in the curtains. It’s probably a few minutes past seven in the morning, or a few minutes before it. Kyungsoo isn’t entirely sure, but he also couldn’t care less, not when the residual warmth of Baekhyun slowly pulls him back to sleep.

Kyungsoo isn’t even sure if he falls back asleep. He only remembers seeing darkness. But when he blinks his eyes open again, he can hear Baekhyun walking back into the room. He can hear his sigh and clattering teeth from the winter cold. “Baekhyun?” he mumbles, reaching out a hand to search for him even though his eyes have fallen shut again.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Baekhyun breathes out and when their hands finally touch, Kyungsoo hisses at the chill that runs from his fingers down to his toes. It makes him open his eyes, searches until he can see Baekhyun standing next to him on the bed. He can’t see him very well, but he knows Baekhyun is freezing when all he does is stand there, frozen still.

So, Kyungsoo tugs him back into bed. It doesn’t take much effort, but it reminds him of their time in Barcelona, where Baekhyun spent hours outside in the freezing cold. He clutches Baekhyun to him, cradles him, and he makes sure to wrap their blankets around them. He flinches when Baekhyun slides his hand up the back of his shirt, resting his cold fingers along the backs of Kyungsoo’s ribs.

“It was Jongdae,” Baekhyun eventually murmurs, Kyungsoo having to blink of a couple of times for the words to register in his head. “Nobody showed up for the morning shift.”

Kyungsoo frowns, reaches up to card fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “Are you going in?”

“I can’t let Sunyoung stay there after working all night,” Baekhyun mumbles, leaving kisses along Kyungsoo’s neck and collarbones. It makes him sigh softly, feel the warmth start to grow between them the longer they stay cuddled up together. “It’s supposed to be Chanyeol but he’s not picking up. Jongdae left his kids here to go check up on him.”

Kyungsoo wants to say they’re supposed to go out today, to shop for their families and friends, but he also knows he can’t, not when their jobs come first more than half the tinme. He also doesn’t know how he’ll handle children without Baekhyun here to buffer all the energy that’s bound to come up, especially if they’re spawns of Jongdae.

There’s a small nip to the area underneath his jaw, Baekhyun nosing his way up to his ear, and Kyungsoo lets out a soft gasp, falls back to the bed when Baekhyun turns them and hovers over him with a smile on his face. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why, not when Baekhyun needs to get dressed and get to work to allow Sunyoung to go home, but then Baekhyun presses his hips down, already slotted between his own legs.

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo suddenly moans, throwing his head back into the pillows. It makes Baekhyun laugh, breathless, as he rolls his hips again. He’s hard against Kyungsoo and it doesn’t take much for him to become just as hard, just as frantic to come when Baekhyun leans down and stifles his moans with a kiss.

Baekhyun tastes like peppermint and feels like fire and Kyungsoo holds onto him with arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist. “Baekhyun,” he whispers, his mind going fuzzy, losing himself in the pleasure even as he hears distant padding of feet behind their closed door.

“Come on,” Baekhyun breathes against him, leaning further down to kiss along his neck. His movements turn erratic before he suddenly disappears. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest, to stare down and kick at Baekhyun to _come back here_ , but then Baekhyun is shimmying down and pulling the covers over them. It’s enough to cover his entire body and Kyungsoo’s lower half and he’s so confused, so lost, he doesn’t expect Baekhyun to pull his pants down or the warm heat of his mouth to suddenly envelop his cock.

Baekhyun’s mouth has always been pretty, talented, and it does nothing but make Kyungsoo throw his head back, eyes rolling in the back of his head and hips twitching up to chase that heat. He tries to stifle his moans by biting on his own hand, to try and keep Jongdae’s children innocent as long as possible, but it’s so hard when Baekhyun lets go of his hips and hums, lets him tangle fingers in his hair and fuck his mouth like it was made for it.

He can hear the faint sounds of something wet, slick, moving fast, and Kyungsoo groans when he realizes Baekhyun is jerking himself off underneath the covers. “Shit,” he hisses between his teeth, stilling when he feels Baekhyun swallow around his cock. He’s so, _so_ close. “Baekhyun,” he whispers, shaking with the need to come, and all it takes is Baekhyun moaning around him, the sound of his hand slowing down, and then he’s spilling down Baekhyun’s throat.

“Uncle Baekhyun?” one of Jongdae’s kids calls out, knocking on the door.

Kyungsoo flinches when he feels Baekhyun knock his hand onto his hip, feels his dick slip out of Baekhyun’s mouth. “Just a moment, Daeul,” he calls out for Baekhyun, feeling his fiancé leave kisses all over his hips and thighs. “Just stay with your sister for a moment.” He smiles as he lets go of Baekhyun’s hair, watches as he stands on his knees and throws the covers off of them with a flourish.

“I’m burning up,” Baekhyun complains, though the shine of his lips does nothing but make Kyungsoo laugh giddily.

“Then go shower,” he offers, letting Baekhyun climb back over him to kiss the corner of his lips. He grimaces when he realizes they probably need to clean the sheets again. “And hurry up. Sunyoung deserves a whole lot more than what you’re providing right now.”

“I’m providing you with the best orgasms of your life,” Baekhyun murmurs against him, finally leaving a quick kiss on his lips, before he’s getting out of bed. “And come with me so you can greet the kids properly.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t really want to. He’s somewhat really, _really_ awkward with kids, but Jongdae is sunshine and his kids are natural little rays of light. He sighs in defeat when he hears small little knocks again, looking towards the door for a moment, before hurrying in after Baekhyun to the bathroom.

 

 

When Kyungsoo is finally dressed and clean and the sheets changed, he doesn’t expect to see Baekhyun lingering around. He’s been gone for ten minutes already as Kyungsoo took his time preparing for the day, but he’s surprised to see Jongdae’s kids eating cereal on their couch watching television instead.

“Uncle Kyungsoo!” Soeul greets, clambering off of the couch with her brother and making sure their food doesn’t spill. Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh as he falls to his knees automatically and opens his arms for them, their little bodies tackling him and almost making him tumble backwards from the force.

“Hi, you two,” he greets, smiling widely, when he feels each of them kiss his cheeks. “Uncle Baekhyun helped you get some breakfast?”

“Yeah!” Daeul screams, before he pouts. “He says nobody else is helping mommy so he went to help her.”

Kyungsoo grimaces. “Where’s your dad?”

“Helping Uncle Chanyeol,” Soeul says with a shrug. She gives him a similar pout before she walks back to grab her cereal off of the coffee table and sits on the couch. The television is turned on to a low volume, showing morning cartoons, and Kyungsoo sighs softly as he lets Daeul go back to eat with his sister before making his way to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how long they’re staying. He doesn’t even know if he can go out and shop for Christmas presents without Baekhyun there to give his little comments about any and everything he sees. He doesn’t even know— He stills when he sees something glint under the kitchen lights. He looks down, curious, and finds that it’s his silver ring reflecting the light into his eyes. It’s not like he doesn’t know or remember when he got the rings, when he put the one on Baekhyun’s finger, the same one he slipped onto his finger again when they were done with their shower—because Baekhyun has made it a point to relieve this moment over and over again—, but it’s still surprising sometimes. Kyungsoo bites into his lower lip to try and suppress his smile. He managed to keep Baekhyun’s heart for himself.

“Uncle Kyungsoo,” Soeul suddenly calls. It pulls Kyungsoo from his thoughts, from stirring sugar and cream into his cup of coffee Baekhyun had set out for him.

“Yes, sweetie?” he calls back, turning around to see her holding two empty bowls in her hands. He smiles gently at her, walking over to take the bowls from her to clean them in the sink. He hears her following after him before tugging on his shirt.

“Uncle Baekhyun says you were going Christmas shopping,” she starts off, a little furrow finding it’s way between Kyungsoo’s eyebrows as he looks down to her, confused. “Can me and Daeul go and find presents for mommy and daddy?”

Kyungsoo’s heart warms at the thought, smiling and nodding at her before he can think twice about it. “Of course. We have to tell your parents we’re going out though.”

“Mommy won’t mind!” Soeul suddenly exclaims, smile becoming even brighter. “She sleeps a lot when she’s gone at night and daddy should be with her because that makes her happy.”

Kyungsoo laughs then, at the thought. “You and Daeul make her happy too,” he mentions, crouching down in front of the sink to be able to look her in the eyes. He makes sure his hands stay over the edge of it, so he doesn’t get the floor wet with soap and water. “I bet she sleeps better knowing you two are at home with her.”

Soeul shrugs and Kyungsoo can’t believe how much of his friend is in this little kid. “But we’re supposed to go shopping,” she repeats and Kyungsoo tries not to wince when he hears Daeul whine from the living room.

“Why?”

“Because we’re going Christmas shopping!” Soeul screams back.

Kyungsoo only heaves a sigh when Soeul leaves the kitchen and he can finish washing the bowls in peace. He doesn’t even remember his coffee until it’s gone mostly cold.

 

 

“My kids are so cute,” Jongdae gushes over the phone before he’s talking to someone else about medications. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he watches the kids run around the clothing store. “I can’t believe they’re shopping for presents for us.”

“You have to be surprised by it,” Kyungsoo deadpans, wondering why they’re in this store in the first place. He’s pretty sure Daeul and Soeul don’t even know their parents’ clothing sizes. “Anyways, Soeul keeps saying she has money. But she’s seven.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jongdae says, humming, still so very pleased. “I’ll pay you back for Sunyoung’s presents and she’ll do the same for mine whenever the kids come home.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “It doesn’t matter with the money.” He looks around then, suddenly losing sight of both the kids. He doesn’t hear Daeul’s squeals or Soeul’s laughter and he starts to panic, searching around before finally moving from his spot by the rack of clothes on the wall. “It’s just,” he mumbles, feeling his heart race faster and faster in his chest. _Where are they?_ “There’s a reason why I didn’t choose pediatrics.”

Jongdae laughs, “Honestly, I forget I’m a pediatrician when it comes to my kids. I freak out whenever they get the flu or stomachache.”

“But they’re _your_ kids, you know how to act with them,” Kyungsoo reasons, starting to walk faster throughout the department. _Shit_.

“Of course I do,” Jongdae laughs some more. He’s always so _bright_ , even while at work. “But you know how to act with them too. They love you and Baekhyun.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo breathes, distracted, wandering outside the store and into the main area of the mall. He swears he can hear faint giggling of a child, but he doesn’t know if it’s coming from where he is right now or through the phone in Jongdae’s office.

He keeps walking, searching and humming to whatever Jongdae is saying, until he reaches an area where there are open seats for all the shoppers to rest in between walking around and shopping. It’s down away from the department store but still in front of it, and he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees both Daeul and Soeul standing there, laughing and smiling up at a person who makes Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat in a different way entirely. “ _Jesus_ ,” he hisses before hearing Jongdae’s concerned hum. “Your kids almost gave me a heart attack—”

“Funny, considering how you’re a heart doctor.”

“Anyways,” Kyungsoo stresses, glaring at nothing in particular, until Baekhyun looks up and catches his gaze across the area. “I have to go. I’ll call you before we leave the mall.”

“Okay,” Jongdae sings. “I’ll tell Sunyoung whenever she wakes up and texts me. Take care of them!”

“You know we will,” Kyungsoo murmurs before he hangs up. He stares at Baekhyun strangely, offering a small little wave of his own, and the smile that lights up his husband’s—fiancé’s—face makes him smile too. “Baekhyun?” He’s still in his black scrubs, one of Kyungsoo’s pairs, but he doesn’t look as tired as he expected him to be. Then again, as Kyungsoo is walking towards him, he stops to quickly look down to his watch. “What are you doing here? Your shift isn’t over for another five hours?”

There’s too much space between them. There are passersby walking around and between them, staring for a moment before tending to their own business, but it doesn’t matter when he can see Baekhyun ushering the kids towards him to meet him halfway. It doesn’t matter when he can feel the underlying tension from Baekhyun coming up to him wanting to give him a hug, a welcome home kiss.

“Sorry, uncle Kyungsoo!” Soeul says, smiling up at him. It makes Kyungsoo look away from Baekhyun and to the little girl in front of him. “We saw uncle Baekhyun outside and went to greet him!”

“Uncle Baekhyun!” Daeul crows before he’s jumping onto Baekhyun’s waist. It makes him falter where he stands, yelping, but then he’s quickly crouching down to scoop Daeul into his arms, laughing when Daeul pats at his cheeks.

When Baekhyun leans over to kiss Daeul’s forehead, smile beaming at him, Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at them in turn. His heart warms at the sight and he thinks back to his previous conversation with Jongdae months ago. “ _Baekhyun has always loved kids. I think whenever you’re ready, he’ll accept it just as easily_.” It makes him want, watching Daeul squeal around in Baekhyun’s arms, and he startles when he feels a light tug on his hand.

“Uncle Kyungsoo,” Soeul calls, staring up at him cutely. Kyungsoo won’t ever admit it to Jongdae, but his kids are some of the cutest children on this planet. “Stop staring at uncle Baekhyun. We still need to find presents for mommy and daddy.”

It breaks Kyungsoo out of his reverie—ignoring Baekhyun’s pleased laughter—and he smiles, nods to her, because if she’s anything like Jongdae, she should be treated like a princess. “That’s right. Did you find something in that store?”

Soeul pouts, “No. Can we try that store?” before pointing to a store across from them, where ornaments and glass figures and teddy bears are sold.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says, turning with her. He doesn’t bother telling Baekhyun about it, who’s too concerned with whispering with Daeul, but he hears footsteps following after them anyways. He hears Daeul’s giggles too and he gasps when he suddenly feels a hand on his waist to still him for a moment. Baekhyun’s arm is warm across his back and Kyungsoo tries to hold back his smile when he feels soft lips on his cheek for the briefest of moments. And then the feeling’s gone.

“Hi, love,” Baekhyun whispers in his ear next, but it’s loud enough to make Daeul and Soeul giggle in glee next to them. The smile on Baekhyun’s face is cheeky and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, heart fluttering wildly in his chest. “Chanyeol ended up coming in to relieve me halfway into the shift.”

“Oh.” Well, then, that makes sense.

The store smells strongly of candles—vanilla, melon, pumpkin spice. Kyungsoo almost wants to sneeze at the sudden assault of it all on his nose. He scrunches his face up, trying to regulate it, and he holds on tighter to Soeul’s hand when she tries to let go to see something else. “Wait,” he mumbles, face scrunching up even more, and he curses when Baekhyun says a cheeky “bless you” before he can even sneeze. He groans when it immediately goes away at his words.

“You said a bad word,” Soeul and Daeul chime, before Daeul is wiggling down Baekhyun’s side. He grabs onto his sister’s other hand before they slip away from their sides. “We won’t tell daddy!” they call back.

It makes Kyungsoo stare after them, shocked, but then he bursts out laughing, watching as they go behind one of the shelves full of stuffed toys. They disappear from sight and he wonders if they’re going to buy something for themselves or their parents. He bites on his lip when he feels Baekhyun gently bump shoulders with him and when he looks over, there’s a fond smile on Baekhyun’s face and Kyungsoo is so in love.

Slowly, Baekhyun’s smile turns shy. He bites on his bottom lip, staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes for a moment longer, before he looks away. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

The way Baekhyun stares at the snow globes next to them makes Kyungsoo think Baekhyun is seriously considering buying one. It’s a pretty distraction and Kyungsoo smiles when he sees Baekhyun reach out to touch them, the tips of his ears finally going red. He’s so shy all of a sudden, Kyungsoo wants to kiss him. He wants to run fingers through his hair and feel Baekhyun hum against him in return. He wants to pull Baekhyun against him, feel his warmth against his own, but he can’t, not now anyways.

“Are you really surprised?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, reaching out with a hand to gently touch the ring on Baekhyun’s left ring finger. It’s enough for Baekhyun to look back at him surprised, but he immediately twists his fingers enough to hold onto his in return. It makes Kyungsoo laugh softly, so incredibly fond as he watches the red in Baekhyun’s ears travel to transform into a pretty pink flush against his cheeks. “Baekhyun—”

“How come it feels like you’re trying to woo me all over again?” Baekhyun asks in return. His gaze is searching, roaming all over Kyungsoo’s face, but Kyungsoo doesn’t even know why. He feels so inexplicably happy. “I’m already yours.”

And Kyungsoo snorts, causing Baekhyun to frown at him. “I think you’ve got our history backwards,” he comments. When he removes his hand from Baekhyun’s grip, it’s to push a finger into his chest, right where it has _Do Kyungsoo, MD Cardiology_ embroidered over his left breast. “ _You’re_ the one who wooed _me_.” He glances back down at his name right after, frowning down at it. “Wait, you took the scrubs with my name on it?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun drawls out, laughing embarrassedly. He runs fingers through his hair and Kyungsoo notices belatedly how much it’s grown. His hair is starting to cover his eyes. “Well, I didn’t notice it until one of the nurses pointed it out. So I had to find my badge and strategically position it to where it covered your name.” Even his smile is wide but embarrassed. “None of my white coats in the lounge earlier was clean. All my clean ones are at home.”

Kyungsoo purses his lips out of habit, sighing softly afterwards, as he gently pokes his name again on Baekhyun. “I should’ve caught that this morning,” he mumbles, staring back down at his name before looking to Baekhyun. “That’s unprofessional.”

At that, Baekhyun laughs. “We’re already unprofessional,” he says, a little too loudly. It makes Kyungsoo cringe. “But that’s okay. It didn’t seem like anyone minded.”

“But I do,” Kyungsoo continues to mumble, pouting even. He likes the idea of his name anywhere on Baekhyun, but it still conflicts with his upbringing in the medical world. How many times have they accidentally grabbed each other’s clothes by now? It’s been too many to count.

Gently, a hand comes up to grab his own. It makes Kyungsoo look up to see Baekhyun staring at him, a small smile on his face and warmth in his eyes. “If you’re worried about it, then I’ll triple check next time I grab a pair of scrubs before leaving for work. I’ll also make sure to keep ours separated so we won’t mix it up if we’re in a hurry.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t like the idea of them separating their clothes. Sure, their drawers are divided up evenly so they know whose clothes are in which one, but their closet has everything mingled together. Even when he and Baekhyun are putting away laundry, they forget to separate their clothes accordingly and they end up figuring out the next day when one of them yells across the house wondering where their favorite pair of scrubs is or where ‘that one blue shirt that brings out how blue my eyes are not!’ They’re ridiculous and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to separate their clothes.

“Uncle Baekhyun?” Daeul suddenly calls, pulling their attention away from each other. But when Kyungsoo turns to take a step back, Baekhyun only clings onto his hand harder, links their fingers before meeting Daeul halfway. Kyungsoo smiles the moment Baekhyun chuckles when they finally register what Daeul is holding in his arms.

“Who’s the stuffed dinosaur toy for, Daeullie?” Baekhyun asks, practically dragging Kyungsoo before he’s crouching in front of Daeul. “Please tell me it’s for Jongdae.”

“It’s for daddy!” Daeul exclaims, jumping up and down in excitement. The toy is half the size of his body and the brightest green they’ve ever seen. Then, Daeul stills, staring at them with wide eyes. “Will daddy like it?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun answers while Kyungsoo searches for Soeul, “Where’s your sister?”

Daeul grins brightly before pointing vaguely to the area behind him, which is practically the entire store. “She’s over there!”

There are a few customers already in the store, browsing around, and it takes several minutes of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun searching from where they stand to see a little girl trying to reach up and grab something from the far shelf. Almost immediately, they let go of each other in favor of Kyungsoo going straight for Soeul and Baekhyun picking up Daeul instead.

Walking closer, Kyungsoo realizes he’s approaching the area with more breakables than he can imagine and he rushes forward quickly to grab the little figurine off the shelf before Soeul can reach it. “Ah!” Soeul exclaims, quickly turning around to see him standing behind her. “Uncle Kyungsoo!”

Relief suddenly floods Kyungsoo’s chest when he sees it’s really Soeul standing in front of him. “Sweetie,” he calls, before he’s crouching down and holding out the figurine for her. She takes it carefully, cradling it to her chest. “Next time, just call for one of us and we can help you. We don’t want you to accidentally hurt yourself.”

“But then I’ll be okay,” Soeul reasons, grinning. “Uncle Baekhyun takes care of emergencies. I’ll be fine!”

At the mention of his name, Kyungsoo smiles. He shakes his head fondly at her when he hears Baekhyun laugh incredulously behind him. “Anyways,” he says, staring to the item in her arms next. “What is that?”

When Soeul carefully unfolds her arms to hold the figurine, Kyungsoo’s eyes widen with how pretty it is. It’s made of glass and is a ballerina caught in mid-spin. It instantly reminds him of how graceful Sunyoung is and he feels a strange swell of pride in his chest knowing Jongdae’s kids know their parents—and his friends—so well.

“That’s beautiful,” Kyungsoo comments quietly, watching as the smile grows on Soeul’s face. “Sunyoung will love it.”

“It reminds me of mommy,” Soeul says happily, staring down at the little figurine, before looking back to him with a pout on her face. “But I don’t have enough money for it.”

“How much is it?” Baekhyun asks from behind him.

“85000 won,” Soeul whispers, causing Kyungsoo to smile at her. “Mommy and daddy don’t give me that much.”

Kyungsoo wants to say he knows they don’t. They’ve never explicitly talked about their tactics in raising children but from what he could gather, they try to keep their lives as ‘normal’ as possible. They do casual family activities and appear as if they aren’t doctors. He needs to make sure he and Baekhyun are like this when they have children—make sure they understand that hard work truly pays off.

A hand appears in Kyungsoo’s peripheral before it settles on Soeul’s head. He can hear Baekhyun’s soft chuckles and Daeul whining quietly because his sister looks sad. “We’ll help you out, okay?” Baekhyun quietly says before he whispers. “It’ll be our little secret.”

“But I don’t have enough,” Soeul starts off before Kyungsoo interrupts her with a smile on his face.

“If you want to pay us back, we accept hugs and Christmas cards.” Kyungsoo laughs when Soeul hands him the figurine before tackling him into a hug. He holds onto her when she tries to let go and he shifts around quickly to hand Baekhyun the figurine before lifting her up and carrying her. “If this is it, then we’ll go pay for it. Are you ready?” he asks.

Both Soeul and Daeul cheer and Kyungsoo laughs as he turns to see Baekhyun smiling brightly too. It’s like they’re their own little family.

“Ooh, uncle Kyungsoo!” Daeul exclaims, making him still in his spot. When he looks over to the boy in Baekhyun’s arms, he’s pointing to the rack of candy by the register. “Want!”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun share a look before Baekhyun shrugs, Kyungsoo watching as his fiancé’s eyebrows furrow the littlest bit in thought about it. He’s probably trying to figure out if this much sugar is good for the body, but then he shrugs, letting Daeul down to choose what he wants. “Choose only one, Daeul,” he warns. “You haven’t eaten lunch yet, right? Are you hungry?”

Daeul isn’t even listening to him as he chooses two candies shaped like rope. “One for me and one for sister,” he says, before going back up to Baekhyun and holding an arm out. It makes him laugh as he easily reaches out to pick him up again.

“No,” Kyungsoo answers for Baekhyun anyways, earning him a look of confusion before he understands, before he turns to the counter to purchase their items. “Lunch got delayed when you showed up.”

“How rude.”

Kyungsoo snorts as he lets Soeul down to grab his wallet from his pocket. He hears rustling from next to him, mumbling from both children, before he looks over to see Soeul putting money on the counter in front of them and Baekhyun grunting as Daeul continues to wiggle around until he can get his money too and give it to his sister. It makes him release a laugh of disbelief, eyes wide, before he hears Baekhyun mutter, “Daeul, you’re wiggling too much. I’m putting you down.”

It earns him a whine, causing Kyungsoo to look back at them curiously, but then Daeul is wiggling down faster to put his candy on the counter when the cashier asks for it with a smile on her face. It makes all of them laugh and Kyungsoo feels his heart warm when he turns to face the cashier and Baekhyun automatically comes up behind him to hook his chin over his shoulder.

She glances at them once, twice, before she finally speaks up again. “I’m sure you’re not Dr. Do,” she comments lightly. There’s a sparkle of amusement in her eyes, making her look like she’s definitely in her twenties, and Kyungsoo freezes as the words finally register in his head. He feels Baekhyun snake an arm around his waist too, effectively trapping him against him, and he can’t do anything else but stare at her wide-eyed, even as the kids are tugging on his shirt. Then, he notices she’s actually staring at Baekhyun right next to him instead.

“My grandmother saw each of you when she had her heart problem a few months ago,” she explains, laughing, and Kyungsoo lets out a sigh of relief as he relaxes back against Baekhyun. She hands him his change. “Thank you so much, Dr. Do,” she says with a smile towards him, before looking back over to Baekhyun, “And Dr. Byun.”

Kyungsoo can’t really comprehend what she’s thanking them for, because they’re always there to help, but he returns her smile before he hands Daeul the large stuffed toy and holds the bag with the breakable figurine in it. “Thank you,” he says, just as Baekhyun detaches himself from him, and they turn to leave the store. He listens as Daeul whines before he looks over to see Baekhyun taking the stuffed animal from him to pick him up again.

“You’re so spoiled,” Baekhyun gently chastises, though there’s no actual heat to it. It only makes Daeul giggle anyways. “Do your mommy and daddy spoil you too?”

“Sometimes,” Soeul pipes up, before she’s leaving Kyungsoo’s side to walk with Baekhyun and Daeul. She reaches up to hold her little brother’s hand and Kyungsoo stares, watches as Baekhyun leads them to the food court.

He thinks he can get used to this.

 

 

By the time they make it back home, Kyungsoo is a little in love with the idea of having children with Baekhyun. He watches as Baekhyun keeps them entertained as he gets them out of their car seats, unbuckling the dinosaur too to hand to Daeul, and he laughs when Daeul yells at him because he gave the dinosaur a name but hadn’t even told them what it was yet. He listens as Soeul tells Baekhyun the story she told him earlier that day in the car ride over to the mall and he can’t help but laugh when Daeul bursts into their house to make sure his dinosaur is comfortable on the couch.

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize he’s even helping Soeul grab snacks until he hears his cell phone ring. He blinks, suddenly confused because all of this seems natural to him—to hear Baekhyun playing with Daeul in the living room too—, that it takes him a minute to pull his phone from his pocket to see Sunyoung calling him.

“Your hubby isn’t picking up his cell phone,” Sunyoung says as a way of greeting, still sounding so very much asleep. “I heard car door slams and I’m pretty sure I heard Daeullie yelling. Are you home yet?”

“Oh, yeah,” Kyungsoo answers easily, watching as Soeul leaves the kitchen with two bowls of— what did they even grab for snacks? “We’re home already. Do you want us to drop off the kids now or do you need a few more minutes?”

There’s a soft sigh before there’s rustling and Kyungsoo waits patiently as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. He can hear the television being turned on before Baekhyun calling his name and saying he’s going to take a shower.

“Yeah, bring them over when you can,” Sunyoung finally says, humming softly. “Jongdae said they were buying us presents.”

Kyungsoo chuckles at that, “Don’t worry about it.”

“We’ll pay you back.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even fight her. He simply hums, knowing that he and Baekhyun probably wouldn’t take anything in return, before he’s getting up to go to the living room. “They’re both eating a snack,” he informs, before he realizes they just ate lunch. “How are your kids so hungry? We just ate lunch, like, an hour and a half ago.”

There’s another soft sigh. “Blame Jongdae.”

“Jongdae always receives the blame,” Kyungsoo counters with a laugh, smiling as both kids turn to look at him curiously. “Kids, it’s time to go home when you’re done. Your mommy’s awake.”

“Mommy!” they both chorus, and Kyungsoo smiles wider when he can hear Sunyoung laugh through the line.

“I’ll be awake,” she says lightly before she’s hanging up.

When Kyungsoo puts his phone on the table next to the couch, Daeul is scrambling up to him on the couch with a wide smile on his face. “I wanna go see mommy,” he says excitedly, causing Soeul to hum in agreement.

It makes Kyungsoo look to their bowls to see the food mostly gone, before he shrugs. “Finish your snacks first and I’ll take you over there,” he offers, watching as Daeul immediately goes back to finish his food.

It doesn’t take more than a few minutes before he’s bringing both Daeul and Soeul off to their house next door. They’re both chatting nonstop, repeatedly telling him not to tell their parents about their presents, and Kyungsoo can only nod and agree as much as he can before he finally drops them off to a still sleepy but happy Sunyoung at their front door. The kids squeal and kiss their mother, before disappearing inside the house, and Kyungsoo can only glare when Sunyoung cheekily tells him, “I’ll have you babysit them next time as practice before you adopt.”

There’s no real heat behind his glance—this, Sunyoung knows—and it only leaves her laughing as she shuts the door behind her. It leaves Kyungsoo to walk back by himself, relishing in the quietness of their neighborhood, and he realizes his own house is as quiet as it is outside. The only noises he hears when he enters is the low thrumming of the refrigerator when he walks by the kitchen and the voices on television he forgot to shut off before he left. Jongdae’s large green dinosaur is still sitting comfortably on their couch with the figurine bag in front of it on the coffee table and Kyungsoo snorts at the sight.

The shower is still on when he makes it to the bedroom. Kyungsoo can hear Baekhyun humming behind the closed bathroom door, and Kyungsoo sighs as he collapses onto their bed first. His cheek is smushed against the comforter, but it feels so good to finally unwind after a long day with the kids. He closes his eyes to listen to Baekhyun sing and he hums when he suddenly feels fingers thread through his hair moments later.

“The kids really tire you out, huh?” Baekhyun asks quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed with only sweatpants on and his towel hanging around his neck. His hair is still wet, but he looks warm.

Kyungsoo sighs. “They do,” he confesses, humming some more when he feels Baekhyun run his fingers down to his neck to massage the muscles there. “I thought I lost them earlier, but they were with you.”

At that, Baekhyun laughs though it’s soft. “Sorry. I was walking around the mall trying to figure out which store you’d be in. I guess they wandered out. It’s a good thing I was there.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighs, again. His eyes are closed, but he can feel Baekhyun leaving his side. The bed dips before the extra weight is gone and he smiles when he feels Baekhyun kiss his temple. “What are you doing?” he asks when he hears Baekhyun walk away.

“We didn’t get to go Christmas shopping by ourselves,” he can hear Baekhyun mumble, probably underneath his towel. “And we didn’t get a lazy day in. I’m just trying to figure out what we can do for the rest of the day.”

Kyungsoo hums again. He can think of a million ways to spend the rest of the day. It’s only three in the afternoon. They could go back out and shop. They could go to the grocery store and shop there instead, experiment with new dishes. They could also have sex and nap the afternoon away. He guesses they should be productive though. He feels like it’s a rare, precious day where they actually have time to themselves and don’t have to worry about anything else.

“You’re a natural with them, you know? With Daeul and Soeul, I mean,” Baekhyun suddenly says. Kyungsoo only hums in thought, sees images of Baekhyun and Daeul laughing together and Soeul holding his hand in his head. “I don’t know why you get so worked up about being with them when you look adorable with them minutes later.”

“I’m not adorable,” Kyungsoo mutters, groaning, when he feels hands on his side to push him over so he’s facing the ceiling instead. He blinks up to see Baekhyun grinning down at him from his side, hair still damp but no longer dripping water everywhere. “What do you _want?_ ”

“You know I always want you,” Baekhyun answers cheekily. He leans down to kiss him on the lips but the angle is awkward. “I also want to go out and do something else,” he starts to say before he ends in a whine, tugging on Kyungsoo’s hand. “Come on, get up. Let’s go out.”

Kyungsoo groans even louder. “How are you not tired yet?”

Baekhyun shrugs, though the smile doesn’t leave his face. “Seeing you with kids is an energizing sight.” He then eyes him up and down on the bed. “Seeing you on our bed is _also_ an energizing sight.”

“Oh my god, stop being sleazy,” Kyungsoo laughs out, reaching out to push Baekhyun away. It only makes his fiancé grab onto his hand in the last second to tug himself back to his side. Baekhyun immediately links their hands together and they haven’t been this clingy in a long time. Kyungsoo chuckles softly at the sight of their hands, smiling. “I love you,” he suddenly says, looking up to see Baekhyun’s wide eyes before they soften and he’s leaning over him.

He reaches out with his left hand to brush Kyungsoo’s hair away from his face, and then he’s leaning down to kiss him. It’s gentle and soft and Kyungsoo is still so in love with this man. He smiles when Baekhyun leans away the littlest bit to murmur, “And I love you,” before leaning back in to give him another quick kiss. And then he smiles, bright. “Let’s go for a run.”

It takes minutes for Kyungsoo to process those words, still basking in their soft little moment, but when the words finally make space in his head, Kyungsoo gapes up at his fiancé. “You want to do _what_ now?” Baekhyun is laughing and Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to run right now. “What’s with you? I don’t want to run.”

“But I’m practically vibrating with energy,” Baekhyun explains. If Kyungsoo actually focuses on him, really stares at his entire body, Baekhyun really _is_ shaking on the spot.

It concerns Kyungsoo enough to finally sit up on the bed, to tug Baekhyun to him, and it’s natural how Baekhyun easily moves to straddle his hips. Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun’s face in his hands, gently holding him in place as he stares up at him, and even on his lap, Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun shaking.

“Did you drink one of those energy drinks while at work earlier?” he asks, watching as Baekhyun shakes his head. “Why are you so restless?”

Baekhyun shrugs then, Kyungsoo lowering his hands to rest on Baekhyun’s hips. “I just feel the need to be outside” is what he says, giving him one of his cute smiles. “I don’t know. Maybe I didn’t get worked up enough earlier with the kids or something.”

Kyungsoo can think of a way to get rid of half of the energy thrumming through Baekhyun, but he decides against it. He tries to come up with different ideas that don’t require running. “We can go to the gym?” he offers, watching as Baekhyun shakes his head. “You can run at the gym and I can lift weights or something,” Kyungsoo reasons, frowning when Baekhyun shakes his head some more before pushing him until he’s lying on his back with Baekhyun on top of him. “Do you want to have sex? I figured you didn’t want to have any now.”

There’s another shake of the head, this time Baekhyun practically nuzzling his head into his neck, and Kyungsoo wonders what’s even going on. “What do you want to do then?” he asks, feeling Baekhyun leave gentle kisses along his neck. He sighs softly. “We can run around the neighborhood,” he murmurs, feeling Baekhyun sigh against him. “Would that be enough?”

“I think so,” Baekhyun answers quietly, lifting his head up to stare down at him. Like this, Kyungsoo can’t help but lean up to leave a kiss underneath his jaw. “We’ll change?”

“You just showered,” Kyungsoo reminds, suddenly remembering about it himself. He reaches up to gently tug at the strands of the back of Baekhyun’s head. His hair is still damp. “Are you sure you want to sweat up a storm only to shower again? That’s your third shower of the day.”

“If we have sex, it’ll be the same thing,” Baekhyun reasons, suddenly grinding his hips down. It catches Kyungsoo off-guard with a gasp, hands flying to Baekhyun’s hips to still him. “I could ride you, but it’s such a nice day outside too. We didn’t nearly spend as much time outside as we did in the mall.”

“What a dilemma,” Kyungsoo deadpans, laughing when Baekhyun does. “Then let’s get changed and go for a run.”

Baekhyun’s smile is bright. “And then let’s go to the grocery store.”

Kyungsoo’s heart warms. It’s such a mundane activity, such mundane plans, but it doesn’t stop him from bucking his hips, flipping Baekhyun over until he’s settled between his legs and kissing him back into the mattress. He manages to pull a moan out of Baekhyun’s lips, feels Baekhyun tighten his legs around his waist, and he gives an experimental thrust that makes Baekhyun moan more.

And with another thrust, Kyungsoo pulls back. He forces his way out of Baekhyun’s grip, off of the bed, and he smiles when he sees how flushed Baekhyun looks, how his sweatpants are starting to tent. “Maybe you don’t need to change,” he breathes out, watching as Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open to find him. He reaches forward when Baekhyun finally relaxes his body, slumping into the bed, and palms his dick through his clothes. It makes Baekhyun whine, bucking up for more, and Kyungsoo laughs.

“Stop being a tease,” Baekhyun moans, reaching out to keep Kyungsoo’s hand in place with a hand around his wrist. Kyungsoo doesn’t move except to apply more pressure to hear Baekhyun whine. “Kyungsoo, this isn’t fair.”

“I stopped,” Kyungsoo murmurs, breath hitching, when Baekhyun whines again. His dick is hard underneath his hand and Kyungsoo wants to see it. He looks back up to Baekhyun and hears himself groan at the way Baekhyun is staring at him. “You’re— Oh, wait,” he mumbles, thinking back to what he did. “I guess I continued.”

“You did,” Baekhyun whines, suddenly letting go and bucking his hand off. It leaves Kyungsoo breathing heavier than he expected, choosing this moment to place both hands on the bed and lean forward, and he wonders why Baekhyun has always affected him this much.

“Baek—”

There’s a blur of Baekhyun in front of him before Kyungsoo is falling forward on the bed and turned so he’s lying on his back. He stares up at the ceiling, confused, before he hears Baekhyun huffing and moving and his pants and underwear are suddenly off of his body. He looks down, confused, and groans when he sees Baekhyun naked and crawling on top of him, lube and condom in hand.

“You started this,” Baekhyun accuses, settling on Kyungsoo’s thighs as he pours some lube on his fingers. He leans forward to place a hand next to Kyungsoo’s side and Kyungsoo blesses the heavens when he hears Baekhyun moan. “So, you’re going to finish this.”

Kyungsoo will never deny Baekhyun his wishes. He watches as Baekhyun moves on top of him, whining and whimpering every time he moves back on his own hand, and Kyungsoo completely forgets he’s hard too until he feels a warm hand wrap around his dick. It makes him moan, eyes fluttering shut, feeling a condom wrap around his dick, but then he hisses when he feels the cold lube drop onto it afterwards. “Baekhyun,” he breathes, reaching out to steady his fiancé on top of him.

“Warning,” Baekhyun whispers, belatedly, giving him a cheeky smile. “Lube is cold.”

“Dick.”

“Yours is absolutely wonderful,” Baekhyun comments. Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun aligning themselves, feels Baekhyun brace his thighs along his hips, and then he sinks down. It causes both of them to moan, Baekhyun to shake even more, and Kyungsoo tries to suck in a deep breath once Baekhyun’s hips sit on top of his own. “Oh, I’ve missed your dick,” he moans. It’s ridiculous, considering Baekhyun blew him that morning, but he has to admit he did miss Baekhyun’s ass too.

“Move whenever you’re ready,” Kyungsoo mutters, rubbing his hands up and down Baekhyun’s thighs. They feel so warm under him, strong, and Kyungsoo takes the moment to stare up at Baekhyun’s concentrated face. His eyebrows are scrunched together and there’s a small pout on his lips. Kyungsoo feels so, so blessed with life. “Hey, look at me,” he says gently, watching as Baekhyun blinks his eyes open, before they roll in the back of his head.

“Oh my god your dick twitched,” Baekhyun moans, suddenly rotating his hips. It’s enough to have Kyungsoo gasp, struggling to resist thrusting up, but then Baekhyun keeps doing it for what feels like hours before he’s lifting himself up then slamming back down.

It rips a moan from Kyungsoo. He immediately grips on tight to Baekhyun’s hips, helping him move up and down, and it isn’t until he hears Baekhyun’s rushed whisper of “move, move, _move_ ” does he finally plant his feet on the mattress and then thrust up.

The moan that leaves Baekhyun’s lips is the loudest one yet and Kyungsoo groans as he keeps up his pace, forcing Baekhyun to bounce on top of him. His fiancé is absolutely gorgeous and all his and Kyungsoo whimpers when he catches a glimpse of his ring on Baekhyun’s finger. His hand is splayed on his abdomen and Kyungsoo reels at the thought that they’re married—practically married.

“I love you,” he rushes out, eyes rolling in the back of his head when Baekhyun does _that thing_ with his hips. “Oh my god, my husband.”

Baekhyun’s pace falters on top of him and Kyungsoo doesn’t know why, opens his eyes to try and find Baekhyun’s gaze, but then Baekhyun is frantically rolling his hips before he’s coming on top of him. It pulls Kyungsoo’s thoughts away, thrusting up at an erratic pace to the feeling of Baekhyun constricting and relaxing against him, and he moans when he finally comes with Baekhyun’s fingers pressing tight against the side of his neck.

It doesn’t last very long, but then Kyungsoo grunts when Baekhyun falls on top of him. He doesn’t even realize he’s still wearing his shirt until he feels Baekhyun pawing at it to take it off of him. “Shouldn’t this have been taken off before we came?” Kyungsoo asks, breathing hard, and curses when Baekhyun pinches his chest, right next to his nipple.

“Let me bask in the afterglow,” Baekhyun murmurs.

Kyungsoo shuts up and lets him. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist as he noses along his chest to leave a soft kiss and they just lie there. This is the morning they were supposed to wake up to, lazy and sleepy and sated, but it isn’t morning anymore and one of them still had to go to work even though they were supposed to be off all day.

The thought of it makes Kyungsoo sigh, suddenly so tired and missing the days before medical school even happened, but then he wouldn’t have had the chance to meet Baekhyun. He wouldn’t have been able to meet this ball of energy and an entirely beautiful person. He wouldn’t have been able to fall so deep in love with this man; Kyungsoo isn’t entirely sure who he’d be or how he’d end up without him. He— He grimaces when Baekhyun moves off to twist and turn and carefully take the condom off of him. It feels nasty and Kyungsoo really wants a shower and—

“You called me your husband,” Baekhyun quietly says, as he gets off of the bed slowly to throw the tied condom away. He’s not vibrating with as much energy now. “Do you always call me your husband?”

Kyungsoo’s breath is stuck in his throat. His heart is beating in overdrive and he suddenly feels too much energy for what they’ve just done. All he can do is stare at Baekhyun’s bare back, where he won’t turn to face him, and Kyungsoo thinks he’s messed up. He pushed the idea too quickly onto Baekhyun and now he’s scared and is probably going to run away because that’s how he is and Kyungsoo doesn’t want—

When Baekhyun finally turns around, there’s this fond expression on his face. His eyes are shining and Kyungsoo lets out the breath he’d been holding. It’s like his mind blanks out and he can’t stop staring, because Baekhyun is absolutely beautiful.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to find words to say, something that’s worthy enough for the person who loves him. His heart speeds when he sees Baekhyun blink away the oncoming tears. “Baekhyun.”

“Why do _you_ keep staring at me like _that?_ ” Baekhyun asks in return, voice shaky. He doesn’t move any closer, but Kyungsoo wants to wrap him up in warmth.

“Can I not stare at you like this?” Kyungsoo answers, echoing him from a month ago. He can tell it catches Baekhyun off-guard—his smile starts to widen even more—and he can’t help but smile at him in return.

“Now, what did you say back then?” Baekhyun murmurs thoughtfully, finally coming closer, finally climbing on the bed to mold himself into Kyungsoo’s side. “You can look at me however you want, but I’m getting embarrassed by the one on your face right now?”

That makes Kyungsoo laugh, loud and deep. “I can’t believe you remembered my words verbatim,” he says, holding on tight to Baekhyun. “You’re incredible.”

The way Baekhyun laughs with him makes Kyungsoo forget about his earlier doubts. He lets Baekhyun kiss them away for who knows how long before he’s being pushed and shoved out of bed to clean up. They should probably talk about it, how he always slips up and calls Baekhyun his husband even though he’s clearly not, but he can’t even remember the first time he even thought of that and said it out loud. He knows it’s been more than a month, but has it been years he’s been calling him that in his head?

“Hey, love?” Baekhyun suddenly calls.

It pulls Kyungsoo away from his thoughts, as he’s putting on his own pair of sweatpants, and he flinches when he feels something hit him on the head. A pair of balled up socks lie next to him on the ground. Kyungsoo frowns at him from across the room.

“Don’t forget,” Baekhyun says, cheeky, “We’re taking a quick run around the neighborhood.”

Almost instantly, Kyungsoo groans.

 

 

It’s not like running is a horrible activity. It’s actually very healthy, a great way to ensure a good night’s sleep, but it’s never been Kyungsoo’s favorite form of cardio exercise, especially in the winter. He actually prefers everything else _but_ running, but he can’t deny the adrenaline rush he feels when he keeps up with Baekhyun while they’re jogging.

It should be a feat in itself, something Kyungsoo can always take pride in, but he can’t really do it right now. He can’t focus on anything but keeping his air flow steady and glaring at Baekhyun beside him every few minutes. His fiancé is on the phone, talking as if he was washing the dishes or flipping channels on the television, and Kyungsoo wants to murder him.

“Oh, I completely forgot about that,” Baekhyun says with a laugh, breathless. He’s holding his iPhone in his hand as his earbuds stay secured in his ears so he can talk and Kyungsoo wants to shove him into the line of bushes coming up. “I’ll tell Kyungsoo about it. He’s right here.”

Kyungsoo is really tempted. The bushes look like they’ve been properly taken care of, despite it being winter, and it won’t take much.

“No, yeah, he’s here. We’ll make it. Make our appearance and all.” Baekhyun laughs some more and Kyungsoo is one second away from— “Okay, I’ll just pay you back at work.”

When Baekhyun hangs up, Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him. He watches as Baekhyun removes his earbuds before wrapping it around the back of his neck and stuffing it into his shirt. “Baekhyun,” he breathes, earning him Baekhyun’s full attention. He doesn’t look the least bit tired. “I hate you.”

That catches Baekhyun off-guard. His eyes widen as he slows to a stop and Kyungsoo thinks he loves him again when he can finally take a break. But then Baekhyun breaks out into a breathless laugh. “You love me,” he sings.

“I really don’t,” Kyungsoo deadpans, frowning at him. “I made you come _twice_ today. You worked half an ER shift. You spent time with Jongdae’s _kids_. How in the world do you have enough energy to still want to run around the neighborhood?”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “False,” he calmly says, though a smile is tugging on his lips. “I made you come once. You made me come once. That’s clearly—”

“That’s the same thing and you know it,” Kyungsoo rushes out, still frowning. “We both came twice, but that’s not even the point.”

“The point is you’re still smoking hot and I would still bang you a million out of ten times.”

Kyungsoo groans. “Oh my god, you _frustrate_ me.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Baekhyun asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “This is the best part about me.”

This is one of those moments where Kyungsoo simply falls silent. He takes the chance to stare at his fiancé, _really_ stare at him, because it’s one of those moments where he realizes Baekhyun is absolutely ridiculous and he has no idea how he signed up to date him all those years ago.

“Are you thinking about regretting to accept my offer for ramen all those years ago?” Baekhyun says slowly, imploring, even almost singing it. He doesn’t look affected by his question, the expression Kyungsoo knows is on his face, because they both know they’ve come this far in life together already. “There’s no take backs!”

At that childish exclamation, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Why would I return something I apparently love?” he fires back, before he sets off into his jog again. It only takes seconds for him to hear Baekhyun run after him.

“You can’t run away from me!” Baekhyun shouts, which is completely unnecessary since they’re only a meter or two away from each other. “I’ll just keep chasing you!”

And honestly, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it any other way.

He runs faster.

“Kyungsoo!”

 

 

( Kyungsoo doesn’t slow even as he feels Baekhyun touch his waist a few times. He doesn’t slow when he hears Baekhyun continuously call for him, but he does slow when he feels Baekhyun actually grab onto his waist. He stills when he’s suddenly pulled back to spin in Baekhyun’s arms and he groans when he feels Baekhyun accidentally smack their lips together in a kiss.

“It’s just like medical school,” Baekhyun murmurs quietly against his lips. He’s so warm against Kyungsoo, basically cradling him in his heat. “I caught you then too.”

“You did,” Kyungsoo acquiesces with a hum, easily getting lost in the kiss, the fingers slipping underneath his shirt the slightest bit. “Maybe I’ll chase you next time.”

“You keep me grounded,” Baekhyun says in return, sighing softly when Kyungsoo gently bites on his lower lip. “You keep me from floating away.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, if he should something different in their relationship, but then Baekhyun is giving him a sudden hug. It surprises him into yelping, feeling Baekhyun’s cold nose digging into his neck, and he feels his heart melt when he hears Baekhyun’s words next.

“My job is to chase you and your job is to keep me grounded. This is us, Kyungsoo, and I’m so in love with it, I don’t really want it to change. At least not by much.”

“Then—”

“I adore you so fucking much. Keep me from floating away.”

Kyungsoo hears the hidden meaning in those words— _I don’t want to lose myself, I don’t want to lose you, to this job, to the predictable medical professional life_ —and he sighs softly as he finally places hands on Baekhyun’s back, pulls him in just as close. “How can you float away when you’re so crazy about me? I don’t know about you, but I don’t think that’s going to change any time soon. I’m hot.”

When Baekhyun laughs, seconds, minutes later at his words, Kyungsoo smiles.

 

 _You’re not going to float away from me that easily_. )

**Author's Note:**

> everything about this was mindless fluff. i'm sorry i'll do better next time ;;
> 
> come find me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/xo_thefirst) :)


End file.
